


always

by void606



Series: anything. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Model Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Non-Linear Narrative, Photographer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void606/pseuds/void606
Summary: It’s peaceful and comfortable and cozy, just laying in each other’s embrace like this.It feels like home.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a fluffly jaewin fic with model!sicheng and photographer!jaehyun but there was none,, so i decided to write my own ? idk this is just a big pile a fluff with little to no plot so i hope yall enjoy ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> this is the first fic im posting like ever (ok maybe not ever but those 5sos chat fics i wrote on wattpad when i was 12 (5 yrs ago !!! ive changed a lot since then and so did my writing skills) dont count !!! anyways its been a while) so im kinda nervous but also excited so uh yeah
> 
> also im not too familiar with how modeling/photography actually works i just wrote what seemed right to me so if there’s mistakes i apologize ;-; pls just pretend it’s right

The sun begins its descent into a picturesque horizon filled with purple and pink and orange tones, its light filtering through panels of floor to ceiling windows. A golden glow settles like a blanket over the furniture and walls of the room, casting long shadows. Soothing R&B songs rotate through a bluetooth speaker in the background at a low volume, just loud enough to act as white noise.

Sicheng lays on the bed with one arm folded behind his head and the other stretched out above it. The pristine white sheets feel cool and smooth against his skin, a refreshing contrast to the warmth and coziness from the sunlight hitting his skin. He’s in such a relaxed state that he ends up nodding off for a couple of minutes, lulled into dreamland from the calm atmosphere.

With a out a soft huff of laughter and a shake of his head, Jaehyun brings the viewfinder of his camera back up to his right eye and aims the lens at the dozing boy. After finding the perfect angle, he presses down on the shutter button. A couple of clicks breaks the stillness of the room, signaling the moment immortalized in a breathtaking image (a frame of Sicheng curled up serenely with the golden light making his skin glow beautifully).

The noise startles Sicheng out of his reverie. Oh. Right. He’s supposed to be posing for pictures. He forgot. Oops.

He opens his eyes slowly, and his little bubble of bliss pops. Sicheng lazily rolls over onto his stomach, tucking his arms beneath his torso. His legs are bent at the knee, his feet kicking childishly in the air.

More quiet giggles, more shutter clicks sound at his change of position.

“Winnie, you have to stop falling asleep during our shoots,” Jaehyun chides, his voice low and teasing.

They’re the first words Sicheng has heard since the start of the session hours ago, while the sun was directly overhead in a clear blue sky. He twists his body around towards the direction where the voice came from, and meets his boyfriend’s unimpressed gaze. Jaehyun is standing at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips and his most prized possession, a vintage film camera, hanging from its strap around his neck.

“But Jae,” Sicheng whines, “I’m tired.” He even pouts for added effect.

Jaehyun’s face softens, and he internally curses himself for being so weak, especially when Sicheng makes that cute face, his dark eyes big and round, his full lips looking so soft and kissable. Jaehyun’s resolve crumbles, slowly but surely.

He bends down to peck Sicheng’s forehead and murmurs, “I know, babe. It’s been a long day. There’s only a few more shots left to get through, and then we can go home, okay? You’ve done well today.”

The model blushes and wraps his arms around the photographer’s broad shoulders, catching him in a hug and dragging him down to lay on the bed with him. Jaehyun goes easily, with the littlest amount of prompting as always, and Sicheng wraps his long limbs around Jaehyun’s body like a koala, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck, a long, pale column.

Sicheng is beyond thankful that today is a private shoot with only the two of them. He’d be embarrassed beyond belief to show this much affection if there were other staff bustling about the set who might be witnesses to it. If they were in their own bed at their own apartment, it would be fine. But when taking into account the fact that they’re on a set for a shoot and supposed to be working, their cuddling is largely inappropriate and would more than likely earn them a reprimand from their company’s higher-ups. Or maybe, if they’re lucky, a stern talking to, at the very least.

They stay in that position for a while, Jaehyun stroking Sicheng’s back with a broad palm, Sicheng occasionally pressing feathery light kisses to whatever skin of Jaehyun’s throat and collarbones that his lips can reach. It’s peaceful and comfortable and cozy, just laying in each other’s embrace like this.

It feels like home.

Unfortunately, they do have to get back to work and finish the shoot. Ever the responsible of the two, Jaehyun glides his hand from Sicheng’s back, up his nape, and into his hair, fingering out the knots and getting his attention.

“Mm, what is it?” Sicheng mumbles, sleepiness evident in his voice.

“It’s time to get up, Sicheng. We need to finish.” Jaehyun’s tone is regretful. He knows how stressful and exhausting the last couple of weeks have been for Sicheng. Endless photoshoots and editorials and auditions for fashion shows have left little free time for relaxation and fun, and Jaehyun hates seeing the dark circles under his boyfriend’s pretty doe eyes worsen. A long groan comes from the boy wrapped in his arms, before he wriggles out of Jaehyun’s hold and pushes himself up into a sitting position.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Sicheng grumbles. “You owe me more cuddles right when we get back to the apartment.”

Jaehyun grins, his nose scrunching up and his eyes turning into crescent moons, and says, “As you wish, Winnie. Anything for you.”

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned for this to be a single chapter fic split into different parts/scenes(??) but i really want to post this and im too impatient to finish writing it all the way through before i post *_* im thinking of posting the other parts as separate works in the series since theyre nonlinear anyway and related but not essential to know if that makes sense ? but idk lmk if u think i should post the other parts as diff chapters in here or separate works in the series..
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! it’d be greatly appreciated uwu
> 
> find me here:  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/void606)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/void606)


End file.
